Amy in Wonderland
by Kermit's Rainbow Connection
Summary: Amy Williams is living her typical life in Upper Leadworth when she is unexpectedly dragged into a wonderland of her own. Most of the people she meets are similar to the characters of the classic tale of Alice in Wonderland. But what will happen when all of the people she encounters are different incarnations of the Doctor and his companions? It's a tipsy twisted universe.


**Hey there! Our class has been reading through the musical Alice in Wonderland, and so it got me inspired to write this. Don't worry; I'm not including songs in this. This is strictly a writing piece. By the way, this takes places between The Doctor the Widow and the Wardrobe and season seven. Anyway, on with the story! **

**Chapter One**

Amy strolled down the street to her house in Upper Leadworth after the long tedious hours of grocery shopping. She and Rory found it was difficult to keep track of the things they needed after depending on the TARDIS for necessities for years. So, they had come up with a plan to take turns buying the groceries each week and this week it had been her turn. She hated it when it was her shift.

In an instant, she noticed a strange sight. She observed a man running in her direction, wearing a pinstripe suit and from what she could tell white converse also. Before Amy could step aside the stranger simply bumped right into her obviously oblivious to his surroundings.

"Oi! Watch where you're going sometime, will you?" she snapped at him while they both got to their feet. He stared at her for a minute, like he was looking at something unbelievable, and then shook his head muttering,

"No, no. It's not her." Amy was very confused by this statement and questioned,

"I'm not who? And who are you, might I ask? I think I should have the right to know after you rammed right into me."

"Are you Scottish?" he quizzed. This man didn't seem to be the average civilian of Leadworth.

"Yeah, why?" she responded quite puzzled as to who this man was and why he was acting this way. He reminded her of someone, not only in personality but the clothing also seemed to ring a bell.

"Wait, wait. There's no time! I have to leave now! I'm already late! Sorry for bumping into you but I'm really in a hurry; I've got to go!" With this brief and vague explanation and apology he dashed off again at an even faster pace than before. And then she remembered.

The suit. The shoes. That was the outfit her imaginary friend wore the night he crashed into her backyard. Amy knew enough from experience to know that timelines were an absolute mess, especially for her daughter's case, and that someone could possibly be changing timestreams now. What if that man had stolen her best friend's suit? It could be a dangerous alien or just a crazy human being. Whatever the case she knew she needed to help her Raggedy Man. He appeared to be nice, but that could've just been a trick. He did seem a little suspicious.

She darted over to a kid… playing cricket? She didn't know too many children who would play cricket in their free time. She wasn't really sure why her old household she had grown up in as a kid had a cricket bat.

"Can I borrow your cricket bat?" she requested.

"No," he replied stiffly and continued to play his game. She sighed and seized the bat from his grasp. She had to find out what happened to her friend one way or another, even if it did lead to a slight knock on the head for this odd stranger she encountered beforehand. She placed some leftover money she had from her shopping in his hand in return and ordered him,

"Life's short; stop wasting your time playing cricket and go buy yourself an ice cream kid." With that, she set off to find the strange individual. She chased after the path he took armed with her cricket bat, she knew her way around Leadworth pretty well and almost caught up with him. She then saw him rush to the TARDIS. If this man or whatever he was got ahold of the TARDIS, she knew the Doctor was in serious trouble. She scampered after him and opened the police box doors, but the interior wasn't the same as the one she was used to although she did remember this one though. The floor was metal grating instead of glass and the lighting was dimmer in a shade of blue. She and Rory had seen and used this version of the TARDIS when they were trapped by House. The man didn't seem to take notice of her presence here and removed a section of the metal grating and mumbled,

"I need to check the circuits before I leave." He jumped down into the open space, but the thing that alarmed Amy was that she heard no thud of feet. Amy approached the dark hole cautiously and held the cricket bat high up.

"Hello?" she called down quietly at first and then repeated louder, "Hello?!" The only response she heard was an echo. She peered down into the pitch black below, but leaned a little too much it seemed and the next minute she was falling through the never-ending tunnel.

And suddenly as she tumbled down, objects floated up like… a fez? The sonic screwdriver, two bowties, one red and one blue, a banana, a very long multi-colored scarf, a stenson, a package of jelly babies, and from that point they only got weirder and more random. She felt as if she had been falling through this hole for weeks until she finally landed flat on her face on what appeared to be an actual floor. She wanted to hug the floor, but stretched her arms on it which was the only thing that close enough to hugging a floor and confessed,

"Gravity. At last. I was starting to miss you."

"Gravity is a good thing to be grateful for. Most people often forget that it exists," a voice called and it startled Amy. Luckily one of the groceries was matches and she lit one since the room was also pitch black like the tunnel was. She waved it around trying to find the source of the voice but instead found a table with a lantern in the middle.

"Maybe that's just pure coincidence," she tried to convince herself and lit the lantern with the match. At least this one wasn't fake like the one in the doll house she and Rory had been trapped in before. Rory. She had totally forgotten. How did she keep on doing that? She reached inside her pockets and dialed his number into her camaraphone. She grimaced when she saw she had no signal down here. Yes, she was at the bottom of a scary, dark tunnel with only a lantern and a man she hadn't found yet. She spun around and squinted. She was surrounded by walls and at the bottom of one of them were the doors. Only they were a little bit smaller than the average door. Okay, she had it admit it. They were barely three inches tall! And an elderly man stood in front of them as if he was guarding the doorway although he was the same size too. She tried to make out his features but it was rather hard with only one source of light. He appeared to have combed back white hair on the top of his scalp, he wore a black suit coat, and checkered pants.

"Who are you?" she inquired.

"I'm the Doctor," he stated. She shook her head once and replied,

"No, no you're not. I _know_ the Doctor and you're definitely not him."

"I beg to differ child, for _I_ am the Doctor. You might be talking about a doctor of actual medical profession, hm?" She scratched at her cheek for a minute trying to decide what to do about this imposter claiming he was the Doctor when he obviously was not. She didn't think he was worth a beating with her bat, he was elderly man and she doubted he could harm the actual Doctor. An idea then popped into her head. A test. She would quiz him to know if he knew everything about her Time lord friend and maybe if he did he might just be the Doctor.

"Okay. I will test you to see if you are the Doctor. If you are, you should be able to answer all my questions. Maybe then I'll believe you," Amy explained to him.

"Fine, but I find it completely preposterous that someone should question my identity," he grudgingly agreed.

"Alright, let's see first what you know about the Doctor himself. What does the Doctor use for transport?" Amy asked. The man rolled his eyes at this inquiry.

"The TARDIS of course, and if you wish for me to be more specific it stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Good. So far," she added and continued on, "What planet does the Doctor originate from and from what species?"

"I was born on Gallifrey and my race is called the Time lords," he answered.

"Does the Doctor have one or two hearts?"

"I have one heart."

"Ha! I knew you were a fake!" Amy cried in triumph. He added,

"But when I regenerate I gain the second heart." Amy wasn't quite sure about this answer but he seemed to know what he was talking about so she moved on. She knew she had heard the term 'regeneration' used before but she wasn't sure what it meant.

"Who are the race known as the Daleks?" she interrogated. His face cringed when she mentioned the name.

"The Daleks are a despicable race who know nothing but fear and hate and are mutations stuck inside metal casings for their whole lives. They believe they are the "superior race" and that any other species besides them is inferior and must be exterminated. There, is that enough information to satisfy you?" he inquired but almost in a retorted manner as though he was sensitive about the subject of the Daleks.

"Okay, say if I believe that you are the Doctor. Why are you three inches tall?" she queried.

"This doorway is a dangerous portal leading to a world full of paradoxes and unimaginable things for you, child."

"Oi! I'm thirty; I'm not a child!" she countered interrupting his speech.

"Alright, _young_ child. As I was saying before this is a world full of mayhem and chaos, multiple events of one timeline brought together. I'm not sure of whose, but it must stay guarded. I shrunk myself to the size of the doors so I would be able to protect it."

"Um, not to be rude or anything but couldn't you have just stayed your normal size and have protected it? And you don't really strike me as the 'guardian type'."

"I have protected many planets successfully in my day, I will have you know! Do you doubt my skills?" Amy couldn't really lie and replied,

"Um, yes I kind of do. But I've been following this stranger who might've hurt my friend. The only way that he can't be here is if he went through those doors, so I need to get through as well." This 'so-called Doctor' shook his head.

"Absolutely not. I strictly prohibit you from entering. There are things in here beyond your wildest dreams. And plus you're not even the right size to enter," the Doctor remarked.

"You're right. Now I'll never find out what happened to my friend." Amy couldn't help but let a few tears trickle down her face, but they stopped rolling down when she heard the man sigh in an exasperating manner.

"Cease your moaning! Fine, I shall agree to help you, but on your on head be it! Look on the table and you will find a cup of tea which contained inside is a liquid form of particles that will shrink your body mass. Drink it and you will be small enough to enter through these doors," the Doctor instructed. She did as told and shrunk to his size.

"Okay. Can I get through now?"

"Oh dear. I forgot that there is a key to the doors on the table. You're too short now. There is a package of jelly-babies on the floor that will have the opposite effect of what the tea does. That's your only hope to reach the key." Amy scurried over to find the package of jelly-babies and plopped one into her mouth. She felt herself stretching instantaneously until she banged her head against the ceiling.

"Ow!" she moaned and rubbed the back of her head. She grabbed the key and implored,

"What do I do now? I'm way too big to enter."

"Yes, I'm afraid you are. Take another sip of the tea you drank and you should be the right size to enter." She took a sip of the tea and felt herself shrink back down to the tiny height she was before. She now felt very dizzy.

"Be careful. Don't move too quickly. Changing your body mass within that short span of time can be disorienting. Sit down for a minute," he commanded. She almost listened to him but shook her head. No, she had to find that man and discover what he did to her Raggedy Man.

"No, I can't stay. I've got to find my friend. Thank you for your help!" With that she brushed past him despite his protests and slipped out of the doors.

OoO

Amy awoke in a field of grass. When did she fall asleep? Oh well, it didn't matter. She then realized she had left her groceries in the room she had been in beforehand. Rory could go buy them this time; she wasn't going to do it if she ever got back. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her clothes and followed the convenient trail set before her. She walked down and noticed another strange sight that day. A man who only had a bit of hair on his head and also wore a leather black jacket leaned against… the TARDIS? Another man was also a couple feet away from him. This man had dark brown hair and he wore a grey trench coat and that was all she could tell for his appearance since she was too far away to distinguish the rest of his features. She crept closer and hid behind a rock. She also observed a young girl with long blonde hair who wore a union jack shirt and a similar black leather jacket. Their trio appeared to be arguing and Amy couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"Doc, there is no way that your TARDIS can beat me with my vortex manipulator. The TARDIS takes too long to materialize fully," the one man asserted. This man appeared to be under the impression that the other man he was conversing with was the Doctor. How many people would she meet that would claim that they were the Doctor? She wasn't going to quiz this imposter though, there wasn't enough time. And he wasn't as suspicious as the man who rammed into her on the street since he had other friends or witnesses alongside him that she could question herself.

"Vortex manipulators are so inferior to the advanced technology of the TARDIS. The TARDIS is actually reliable and won't wear out anytime soon. Are you proposing we have a competition, Jack?" the other so-called Doctor questioned.

"I believe I am," the man called Jack replied.

"Really both of you, I don't think it's a good idea," the girl complained.

"No Rose. I think Jack needs to be taught a lesson that the TARDIS is far superior in every aspect compared to a measly vortex manipulator," the Doctor voiced. Amy decided that it was time to reveal herself from her hiding place.

"Woah! Look, the both of you. Both the TARDIS and vortex manipulators are devices for transport. Am I right?" she inquired as she approached them.

"Well, yes. But who are you?" the Doctor questioned.

"I'm Amy Pond and I have been in the TARDIS long enough to know how it works and I have used a vortex manipulator. And I'm not going to explain how right now. But my point is that both objects can be used to travel across time and space. So it doesn't matter which one is better because either way, from my experience, they both get you in a ton of trouble! One is just bigger than the other. There, does that settle your agreement?" she demanded.

"I guess so," Jack agreed but he added, "Are you available anytime soon?" She chuckled at this slightly.

"Sorry, I'm taken." She flashed her fourth finger on which her wedding ring rested. Jack sighed in defeat.

"I can never convince the married ones," he muttered and Amy wasn't sure whether she wanted to know more about this subject any longer.

"Okay, I better get going. I have to find someone. Actually, have any of you seen a relatively young looking man with floppy black hair, a tweed jacket, black trousers, and black boots?"

"That sounds like an odd looking guy, but no I don't think any of us have seen him," Rose answered.

"Or have you seen a man with brown hair that sort of sticks up, wears a pinstripe suit, and white converse?" she requested.

"No, we haven't seen anyone like that around here," Rose responded once again.

"Um, thanks anyway. Have a nice day?" she asked unsurely and with that left the three of them alone as she headed in the direction she had been going in beforehand. As she ambled down the path she stumbled right into two people, though she didn't catch their faces at first. Great, now she was the one ramming into strangers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!" she apologized. She only gasped in horror when she saw the other two stand up.

"It's perfectly alright Amy! I didn't expect to see you here. Have you met John Smith?" the Doctor inquired. It was her Raggedy Man. Only there were two of them.

"No, you're Smith; I'm the Doctor," her other best friend claimed.

"Wait. There can't be two of you," Amy reasoned.

"Well we're not exactly the same. One of us is the Doctor made from the flesh, remember the gangers, and other is the original. The problem is—" The Doctor's sentence was cut off by the other Doctor,

"That one of us decided to buy the same pair of shoes as the other. I mean in our defense we do have the same fashion sense."

"Which is terrible," Amy commented. The pair of them looked offended at this statement but it didn't seem to faze them for too long.

"So _I'm_ John Smith, right?" the apparent John Smith tried to confirm.

"No, _I'm_ Smith! How can't you tell us apart? You're the Doctor!" John Smith corrected.

"Okay. How do you do, Smith?" the Doctor asked.

"John Smith!" John cried indignantly.

"Yes, yes John Smith. But wait a minute. _I'm_ Smith and _you're_ the Doctor. Seriously, we shouldn't be having this problem," the now John Smith stated.

"Yes, yes of course. But now this is confusing because I also go by John Smith sometimes as well so we're both John Smith!" John Smith responded. Amy couldn't take this any longer.

"ALRIGHT!" she yelled to grab their attention and soon enough both of them whipped their heads to face her. She noticed that both of them had identical black bowties. Which she thought was rather odd since the Doctor usually chose a bright color of bowtie to go with his zany outfits.

"We're going to fix this if it's the last thing I do. So, does any one of you have a blue bowtie?" she requested.

"Yes," one of them replied and placed the blue bowtie in her hand.

"And does any one of you have a red bowtie?" she questioned. The other placed a red bowtie in her hand.

"What does this—" her friend cut off his other self again,

"Have to do with anything?" She took a deep breath before she attempted to explain her plan.

"Okay. Take your black bowties off. Now," she commanded and they did as told.

"This red bowtie symbolizes fezzes because it's red and fezzes are red. And the Doctor loves fezzes so whoever wears this bowtie is the Doctor," Amy explained as she placed the red bowtie snug around the newly established Doctor's neck. She continued on,

"And the blue bowtie symbolizes the TARDIS because it's blue and the TARDIS is blue. And John Smith loves the TARDIS so whoever wears this bowtie is John Smith." And she wrapped the bowtie around his neck.

"But the Doctor loves the TARDIS too!" the Doctor protested.

"And John Smith loves fezzes!" John objected.

"You know what? I tried, I truly did! You both are ridiculous!" she fussed.

"We're both Ridiculous?" one of them asked.

"Are we related?" the other one posed. Amy growled at this and face palmed herself thinking she might just go mad from this.

"No, I think she was describing us both with the adjective ridiculous," the Doctor or John Smith confessed.

"Yes, but technically we could be considered related. You see our DNA is a duplicate of the other—"

"So we are related biologically. Therefore since one of us is just a copy of the other we're both the Doctor!" the other one finished. They smiled fondly at their new found discovery while Amy just cringed.

"I don't know what has happened to you two, but something must've of caused you to be this way, right? The last time I checked, neither of you had short-term memory loss."

"That is a good point Pond. We should find out what happened," the Doctor or John Smith confided in her.

"But first we have to get this whole identity crisis figured out. Because _I'm_ the—"

"Doctor? No you're not! I am! _You're_ Smith!" the Doctor claimed.

"It's John Smith!"

She groaned at this ongoing scenario but something caught her attention. The man in the pinstripe suit with white converse came dashing down the path rambling,

"I'm going to be late! I'm always late for the things that are important!" He must be the culprit behind this, Amy couldn't think of any other explanation.

"Oi! Come back here! You are going to tell me what you did with my friend and how to fix it! Come back!" she ordered as she chased him down the path with her cricket bat held high up. She would find answers in this twisted world, one way or another.

**Amelia Pond is on mission! I tried to get at least a third of the tale of Alice in Wonderland down and interpret it into Doctor Who characters. I'll always post which character from Alice in Wonderland matches the characters in this interpretation from that specific chapter in my author notes. So don't just scroll down to find who's who, but I guess if you don't want to guess who's who, the list is always right down here.**

**List: **

**Alice: Amy Pond**

**Doorknob: First Doctor**

**Dodo Bird: Jack Harkness (when he is traveling with the Ninth Doctor and Rose)**

**Lobsters: Ninth Doctor and Rose (that's just because there are no other characters besides the lobsters in the Cacus Race scene. Yes I'm trying to stay as true to the roles in the musical as I can) **

**Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum: Eleventh Doctor and Eleventh Doctor Ganger (you decide which is which)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this so far and please review!**


End file.
